


Pretty Curious

by exohousewarming, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Girl Baekhyun, M/M, Mommy Baekhyun, Single Father Chanyeol, Twins Suchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Prompt number:#461Side Pairings:-Warnings:Girl!Baekhyun, Twins!SuchenSummary:Chanyeol has super talkative twins. Jongdae, the older, keeps saying that their teacher is so pretty. Chanyeol gets so curious and goes to the school to check it himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Look at the prompt number; it’s 461, so close to 614 lol hahaha! To dear prompter, my plan was to make this fluffy and short, so I hope this is enough for you! Thanks for such an amazing prompt, I really love it. And please spare the title; I’m suck at making title hahaha! Hope everyone likes this! Thanks to the mods for being so kind!

“Daddy!”

Chanyeol smiles widely as he waits with open arms while his two boys run towards him. The two giggle as they land in his arms, snuggling into his chest.

“Hey, boys! Let’s get inside! Are you hungry?” He asks, ruffling the two’s head.

They nod and turn around to their uncle. “Bye, Uncle!” They say simultaneously, giggling before running into their new house. Chanyeol shakes his head in amusement at his twins’ behavior and he smiles to his best buddy.

“Thanks for taking them back home, Sehun. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He grins. Sehun shrugs. “You could treat me for dinner sometimes, you know, if you really want to pay me.” He teases with a smirk in which Chanyeol rolls his eyes at.

“Take care!” Chanyeol pats the hood of the other’s car, waiting until he drives away from the intersection. Right after that, he goes back into the house only to find his twins rummaging into their new Pororo backpack.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asks, crouching down in front of them. Joonmyeon, the youngest twin, looks up and stares at him with his innocent wide eyes. “Daddy! Daddy! Lookie, lookie!” He shoves a paper into his eyes and Chanyeol has to squint his eyes in order to be able to see what it is about.

Oh, it’s a very, very ugly and messy handwriting with the name of Park Joonmyeon.

A smile blooms on his face and he glances at the proud youngest. “Did you write this?” He asks and Joonmyeon nods eagerly, his chubby cheeks lifting up from how wide he is smiling. Chanyeol goes to pinch his cheek at how cute the little kid is.

Jongdae slips in between of them, jumping on his little feet. “Mine, mine!!” He shoves a similar paper that only differs in color. His is in the color of yellow while Joonmyeon’s paper is in blue. Chanyeol smiles and takes a look at that. Jongdae’s handwriting is slightly better than Joonmyeon and he laughs.

“You can write your own name now, don’t you?”

Both twins nod eagerly. Then they start crowding into him, making him falls back onto his butt. They climb into his lap and the both of them start talking altogether. He is unable to catch the full sentences, but he can hear some words.

“…teacher!”

“Pretty!”

“Kind!”

“Pretty!”

“All smiles!”

“Pretty!!”

Chanyeol lifts both his hands, laughing at his kids. “Okay, okay! One by one! I can’t get what you are saying!”

Joonmyeon climbs even to his chest, nudging his nose on the father’s cheek while blubbering, “There are so many like us, Daddy! Like Dae and Myeon!”

“Yes, of course,” Chanyeol laughs, “they are your friends.”

“And, and!” The youngest continues eagerly, “Teacher! Teacher Baek is so kind!! Myeon got help from Teacher Baek! Here!” He lifts the blue paper back into his face and Chanyeol tries his best to connect the hints his kid is giving him. Oh so he basically said that the kind teacher helped him writing his name down, isn’t it?

“Did you say thank you to the teacher?” He pats Joonmyeon on his head. The youngest twin nods, his fluffy hair bounces on top of his head. Chanyeol laughs and ruffles the soft locks.  
Jongdae is not one to give up and he hugs the father around his neck, almost choking him from how tight it is. Chanyeol coughs, prying his attention away from the youngest to give his full focus on the older.

“Pretty teacher!! Pretty!”

“Jongdae, you said pretty five times already.” Chanyeol laughs.

The older twin doesn’t care and he shakes the father’s collar. “Teacher Baek is pretty! She smiles! Bright! Pretty! Laugh too!”

“Okay, okay! How about you change your clothes and we can continue yesterday’s movie?” Chanyeol tries to distract them because his two kids won’t stop talking if he doesn’t do it. He knows that his kids are way too talkative for their own good. They are still so young, barely six years and one month, and look at how they put control over their mouth. It’s kind of concerning. Especially Jongdae because that kid copies everything he sees and hears.

Chanyeol and his two twins had just moved into this city, exactly a week ago. Because of his new job which required him to be as close to the warehouse of the company, he needed to move out of their old city and to start a new life here. He is glad though, because the city is children friendly, moreover this housing complex. The neighbors all have children so Chanyeol doesn’t have to worry about his kids unable to grow up well.

He is a branch manager is a food packaging company, just got appointed actually. Along with how he got promoted, he got a raise in his salary and he had to stay in the branch company to take care of everything. In the age of thirty five, Chanyeol is proud to say that he has already managed to be quite successful.

He is single now, well, actually he is a divorced man. His ex-wife demanded him to sign the divorcement papers two years ago, saying about how he didn’t have time for his family, when in reality it was her who spent her time out of the house without taking care of their toddlers. In the end, the custody was on him and Chanyeol dares to say that he loved seeing that crestfallen look on his ex-wife’s face.

The twins are Park Jongdae and Park Joonmyeon. The both of them are good kids, they behave well, except when they talk. They are kind of a bit uncontrollable when they get too excited, so you have to be smart to distract them with something else or they won’t stop bugging you for the straight twenty hours.

He loves his twins so damn much, they are his world. They mean everything to him and he is ready to die for them. He is sure every father feels the same as him.

Their new house still needs many things to add, just like child proof. Jongdae is one naughty kid and he explores every corner like a ninja, meanwhile Joonmyeon follows him like a blind little chick. Those two can’t be left alone without any supervision. It will be dangerous.

The movie is over and Joonmyeon is half asleep across his chest, a bit of his drool on his shirt. Jongdae seems very fresh, staring back at him with eyes full of happy glints.

“So, Daddy,” he says excitedly and Joonmyeon whines at how loud his twin’s voice is. Chanyeol caresses the youngest’s head, lulling him back to sleep. Jongdae continues with, “Teacher Baek is very pretty! Long hair and pretty smile! Pretty fingers too!”

Chanyeol is this close in face palming because in the young age of 6, his kid can say pretty so many times in a day. How would he grow up in the future? Just thinking about it makes him wants to sob.

“Sure, Jongdae, sure.” He mutters, standing up to bring the kids into their room. Up until he puts them down for a quick nap, Jongdae keeps talking about it.

Such unique twins he has here.

 

***

 

Chanyeol thinks that his twins will be tired from telling him the same things over and over, but it’s not the case for his super kids because they (or more likely Jongdae) keep telling him that their teacher is so pretty.

“…and teacher laughed! Daddy, it’s so pretty!!”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, nodding to what the older twin has just told him. This is like… the seventh time he is saying this? Isn’t he bored with it? Like… who compliments someone so many times like this? It’s not helping when Joonmyeon comes up with his input once in a while, eyes never straining from the television, but his little cute mouth agrees with whatever Jongdae is saying.

“Look, boys,” he starts, making the twins pause whatever they are saying. Both his kids blink their eyes at him and aw, won’t you look at how cute they are?

Chanyeol clears his throat. “It seems like you two have been walking about your teacher ever from the very first day.”

“Yes! Yes!” They nod eagerly. Chanyeol stifles a snort. “Why are you two talking about your teacher so much?”

“Because Teacher Baek is—”

“Pretty. I know, Jongdae. But why?”

Joonmyeon frowns, his eyebrows furrowing cutely. Jongdae stares at the youngest twin, asking for an answer because it seems like he himself doesn’t know how to respond. Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head at how adorable his kids are. Oh, he is the luckiest father in the whole world!

“Now, forget it. Who’s up for another Pororo?” He asks. Joonmyeon’s eyes light up and he jumps on the carpet. “Me, me, me!!” Jongdae follows suit, “Me too!” They laugh before they fall right into the father’s arms, snuggling. Chanyeol sighs fondly.

 

***

 

Ten days. Chanyeol counts. This is the tenth day for his kids to talk about the pretty teacher. How pretty their teacher is seriously?

It’s time to check whether his kids are lying or saying the truth. This gets out of hand already, since they have been mentioning it for so many times. Chanyeol is this close in losing it and he has to admit that he is curious about how is the level of pretty for Jongdae since the kid can’t shut his mouth about it even for a moment.

On Friday, Chanyeol decides to spare Sehun from fetching the kids from school. He can ignore his work for a day, it won’t kill him anyway. With a curious mind, he drives his car to the school where his twins are in.

He arrives just as the bell rings, telling that the school hours are finally over. Chanyeol steps down from his car, walking closer to the gate to wait patiently. He can see many parents are waiting there, just like him.

Soon enough, dozens of kids are running out from the opened door, heading towards their own respective parents. Chanyeol finds himself smiling, imagining his twins doing the same once their eyes land on him.

Well, his twins are there, but they are holding onto a girl’s hand on each side, looking up to her with their cute smile on display. Chanyeol is jealous at how the girl can see such sunshine smile from his twins. He calls for them, “Dae! Myeon!”

Both his twins look up as they hear his voice and their smile grows even wider. Chanyeol clutches his chest at how such products of him can be so cute. The kids jump on the spot, telling some things to the girl who bends her head to look at them. Chanyeol squints his eyes to see where the hell is the pretty teacher.

Jongdae and Joonmyeon eagerly drag the girl towards him and Chanyeol sees the girl lifting her head up to greet him.

His breath is stuck in his lungs because, damn, his twins are not joking. Their teacher is so pretty.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Park.” The teacher greets him with her soft voice. Chanyeol opens his mouth, only to close it again, and then opens it again. The girl… she is so damn pretty. Her smile is pretty too. Her voice is pretty too. Damn, he turns into another Jongdae now.

“H-H-Hello!!” Chanyeol squeaks, blinking rapidly at how awkward he sounds. The teacher smiles even wider, her eyes crinkling into crescents. Oh, it’s not good for Chanyeol’s heart.

“Are you here to fetch the kids? Usually it will be Mr. Oh.” The teacher says again, still with her pretty smile playing on her face. Chanyeol shakes his head before he changes it into a nod.

“Y-Yes! I mean, yeah, I’m taking my kids home today.” Chanyeol fidgets around before he offers a hand to the teacher. “I’m… the twins’ father. Uh, my name is Park Chanyeol.”

The teacher lets Jongdae’s hand go to accept his hand, and holy shit, her hand is so soft. “It’s very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Park. I’m their teacher, Byun Baekhyun. The twins talk a lot about you. They really love you.”

Chanyeol hears the singing of angels. Baekhyun. Her name is Baekhyun.

“They talk too much.” Chanyeol mutters, ruffling Jongdae’s hair as the boy comes to grab his hand. He sees Jongdae grinning up at him, before Joonmyeon lets the girl’s hand go to join his brother. Chanyeol glances back to the pretty teacher who is smiling her pretty smile.

“You have such good twins, Mr. Park. They are smart and cheerful.” Then the teacher leans closer to whisper, “And they are my favorite kids in this school year!” She says lowly, before laughing. Chanyeol feels his heart stops.

“S-Say goodbye to your teacher, boys.” He stutters, pushing the kids forward again. Jongdae and Joonmyeon go to hug her legs. “Bye bye, Teacher Baek! See you tomorrow!” They both say in the same time. The teacher smiles and pats their head. “Be good and listen to your daddy, okay?”

The twins nod before Chanyeol bows to the teacher. “S-See you soon, Teacher.”

“The same goes to you, Mr. Park. Take care.” She says before waving to them.

Chanyeol buckles his kids in his car and he drives away, sighing heavily.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Teacher Baek is pretty, right?”

 

***

 

For once, Chanyeol is very glad that he is the branch manager. When the production is working and he is not needed in the company, he can do his work from house. The boss seems to understand that he is a single father (yes, his boss is an old man who treasures every employee like they are his own kids) and lets him to work from home once in a while.

Instead of doing his work, Chanyeol often finds himself driving to the school to… take the kids home. Yes. That’s more likely. He is not going there to stare at Baekhyun. No, that’s ridiculous.

Aw shit, yes, Chanyeol is staring at Baekhyun! He admits it!

Two long weeks have passed and Chanyeol prays to every God up there for giving him such fortune. His two talkative kids are still as talkative as ever, talking to him about what their pretty teacher is doing. And his two talkative kids are as smart as ever, choosing to play after school so he can sit down together with the teacher and get close.

They are on the first name basis now. Isn’t that a good progress? Chanyeol couldn’t even call his ex-wife’s first name after a month.

“Hello, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun greets him as she brings his kids out. The twins instantly run to the playground to sit on the swing; Joonmyeon on the swing and Jongdae pushing him.

Chanyeol smiles, his heart beating so fast when Baekhyun joins him to sit on the bench. “You are early today.” Baekhyun says with a smile, her head tilts aside and her long hair spreads like a curtain. She is so beautiful, oh gosh. Chanyeol is losing his mind.

“Y-Yeah. Uh, not much work to do.” He gives an awkward grin. Baekhyun smiles wider and nods. They sit together while watching the kids play around.

Baekhyun glances at him. “I’ve been very curious about one thing.” She starts. Chanyeol blinks, “W-What is it?”

“Where is… your wife?” She asks curiously. Chanyeol makes a face. Everyone always asks this whenever they meet him for the first time. He is actually glad that Baekhyun takes quite some time to ask when they already close enough, and not as a mere curious stranger.

“We divorced 2 years ago. It didn’t work out.”

Baekhyun’s face changes. “I’m so sorry to bring up the topic.” She looks apologetic, giving him a straight smile. Chanyeol waves it off with his hand. “Don’t worry. That doesn’t hurt me. My ex-wife is a part of my past that I have already let go.” Cool, Chanyeol. Very cool.

“The kids are six then how old are you?” She asks. Chanyeol clears his throat, feeling so old. “I’m thirty five.”

“Oh, minus six then that means the twins were born when you were twenty nine?” Baekhyun asks with a smile.

“Yeah. I got married when I was twenty nine and got twins at the first.” He jokes.

“I’m twenty nine right now!” Baekhyun says, beaming up. Chanyeol clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m old, I know.” He jokes with a small smile.

She laughs softly. “Oh, my good friend got divorced as well a year ago.” She says and Chanyeol can hear the attempt to change the topic. It makes him smiles at her concern. “My friend got married because of her parents’ request but the man was not a good one. He cheated on her so they divorced.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for your friend.” Chanyeol mutters softly. Baekhyun giggles, “Nah, she is happy now. She is happy to live with her son alone, without the bad man around them.” She smiles, laughing softly while her pretty fingers tuck her hair behind her ear. It’s too pretty. She is too beautiful, that Chanyeol finds himself staring a bit too long.

It becomes too obvious that he is staring and Baekhyun gets flustered by him. She laughs softly to cover her embarrassment, her face reddens very prettily. She brings her gaze down, feeling so shy under Chanyeol’s long stare.

“I, uh, sorry.” Chanyeol breaks his stare and rubs the back of his neck. Baekhyun smiles and shakes her head, still with her pink face. “I-It’s okay.”

They stay silent for a moment, unable to break the tension between them. Ugh, stupid Chanyeol!

The twins run towards them, just like the life safer they are, and Jongdae climbs to sit on Baekhyun’s lap with her help. Chanyeol lifts Joonmyeon up to secure the boy in his arms. Jongdae looks up to Baekhyun, grinning with his missing tooth.

Chanyeol watches his kid interacting with Baekhyun and for once, he makes a wishful thinking that is filled with the hope of having Baekhyun in their life. It’s not only his twins, but Chanyeol himself has found solace and happiness around the girl.

 

***

 

The next time Chanyeol sees Baekhyun is when he takes the kids out to the park to play. He sees Baekhyun sitting there on the bench with someone else and Chanyeol is this close to be burnt under the fire of jealousy, until he realizes who that someone is.

“Sehun?!” He shrieks, surprising everyone in the park.

Baekhyun glances through her shoulder, surprise evident in her eyes as she takes the sight of a gaping Chanyeol and two excited kids.

“Teacher Baek!” Jongdae squeals, running to her. Joonmyeon is quick on his tail. Baekhyun laughs as she crouches down to welcome the kids into her arms. Chanyeol narrows his eyes at Sehun while moving closer to them.

“What are you doing here, Sehun? Why are you with Baekhyun? How do you know Baekhyun?” He demands, pouting.

Baekhyun, oblivious to his jealousy, smiles up at him. “Do you remember my friend who is a single mother? She is in the middle of going out with Sehun here!”

Sehun smirks, clearly enjoying in teasing Chanyeol even more. He throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, grinning to a pouting Chanyeol. “We are friends, Chanyeol. What’s the matter with you?” He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

Baekhyun is still listening to Jongdae telling her something about his pajamas and chocolate milkshake incident, with Joonmyeon’s inputs of fallen sprinkles, while Chanyeol is glaring at the smirking Sehun. He is not going to treat that brat anymore!

 

***

 

Jongdae’s eyes light up in happiness as he watches his favorite pretty teacher discloses the lunch boxes one by one. Various food and healthy snacks are displayed in front of his very eyes. Joonmyeon is already drooling.

Baekhyun laughs and brings them closer to her. “Let’s eat?”

Joonmyeon points onto a certain egg roll, whining about how much he wants it. Baekhyun smiles when she picks it up with a fork, slowly feeding the youngest twin. Joonmyeon smacks his lips while eating, making a mess all around his mouth and she laughs at that. She wipes his mouth with her fingers.

Jongdae tugs on her sleeve. “Me too!” He opens his mouth wide and Baekhyun makes a gesture of airplane while delivering the egg roll into his mouth. Both twins giggle while they munch on the food Baekhyun cooked for their lunch.

They have gotten so much closer than before, with how Baekhyun always brings food for them during lunch. She doesn’t do this to every kid, the twins are the special ones. She just can’t abandon them; they are too cute for her heart. And it’s a plus that they are so attached to her. And another plus is that their father is handsome too.

Joonmyeon coughs cutely and she gives him a sip of water. He regains himself back before pointing to the little meat for more. Jongdae pipes in with another, “Me too!”

Baekhyun laughs and feeds them until they are full.

 

***

 

“Teacher Baek! Do you want to come with us home?” Jongdae comes up with an amazing idea on one afternoon, surprising both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Joonmyeon makes a noise of gasp, before he claps his hands excitedly. “Come, come!!”

“Um, I don’t know…” Baekhyun trails off, stealing a glance to the father. Chanyeol is staring at her deeply. “Please do. The kids are hoping you will say yes.” He says, using his kids as a reason while his inner self is screaming for Baekhyun to agree.

She ponders for a minute. “Okay, but I have to clean up first.”

“We will wait!” The twins and their father shout excitedly, surprising her. Baekhyun blinks in surprise before she bursts out in a fit of giggles. She waves to them and then she goes back into the classroom to clean up. Chanyeol sighs fondly at her retreating figure while the twins are giggling excitedly at being able to hang up with their favorite teacher again.

Before they know it, Baekhyun is seated in the passenger seat and listening to the twins babbling about every absurd thing they had seen, while Chanyeol is driving the car. It takes no more than thirty minutes before they arrive by their house, with Baekhyun glancing around in awe.

Jongdae and Joonmyeon both grab onto her hands, still talking animatedly to her as Chanyeol unlocks the door. Baekhyun excuses herself into the house, taking off her shoes while looking around in amaze.

“It’s a nice house.” She comments with a smile, trailing her fingers along the baby proofed furniture.

Joonmyeon sits on the couch, clutching onto his stomach while pouting. Chanyeol kneels down in front of the kid. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m hungry…” The youngest says in a pouty voice, making them laugh. Jongdae tugs onto Baekhyun’s sleeve. “Can we eat your food again?”

Baekhyun parts her mouth in surprise. “Uh,”

“Yes, yes!” Joonmyeon is quick to stand up on his feet, jumping on the couch and Chanyeol has to hold him down so he won’t hurt himself. Baekhyun sends a glance to the father. “What should I do?”

Chanyeol smiles. “You can use the kitchen.”

“Is it okay? I feel like disturbing.” She says softly. Chanyeol laughs, “No. The kitchen is barely used, anyway. It will be nice for the twins to eat homemade food rather than takeout pizza for most of the times.”

Baekhyun smiles and nods. “I will be back soon then.” She heads towards where the kitchen is and Chanyeol sighs fondly, feeling about how domestic this is. He is staring at Baekhyun as she gives her back to them, looking into the freezer for something to make and into the cabinet to find a pan. Shit, he is whipped. He can’t say any different with his twins, because the both kids are staring at Baekhyun as if she is their world.

Soon, the whole house is filled with the smell of nicely made food. Baekhyun’s soft voice is heard as she calls for the twins to wash their hands. Little feet run excitedly and Chanyeol comes to help her grabbing the utensils. “Thanks for cooking for them, Baekhyun.”

She smiles and chuckles. “No worry! I like doing this and look at them,” she motions to the excited kids trying to climb up the chair, “it’s lovely to see such smile on their face.”

Oh, Baekhyun, you must be an angel sent for us, Chanyeol thinks.

“Is it good?” Baekhyun asks, watching the twins chomping down on the simple food she cooked. Chanyeol watches with warm feeling in his chest. When his two boys nod eagerly while smiling so wide like little angels, he sees a happy smile blooms on Baekhyun’s lips.

Jongdae insists that they go to the park. Joonmyeon holds onto the father’s hand while Jongdae insists that he holds onto his brother’s other hand and Baekhyun’s one. With the twins in between them, it oddly feels like they are one family. A dad, a mom, and two cute boys.

A grandma smiles at the sight of them and it doesn’t take a genius to understand what’s behind her smile. Baekhyun’s cheeks are colored in pink when the grandma nudges another grandma and points onto them. Everyone can hear her voice saying about ‘one small family’.  
Chanyeol feels strangely proud and happy at those words. He puffs his chest out, feeling like the luckiest man ever. The twins let their hands go and they run to the sandbox to play.  
Chanyeol can see the small gap between him and the fidgeting Baekhyun who still has her cheeks in pale pink.

Feeling bold, Chanyeol steps closer and he puts an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to pull her closer. Alert, alert, this is so not Chanyeol. This is not a Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol never does something so dangerous like this.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and she doesn’t pull away from his touch and that makes him extremely happy. She gives him a shy smile and she bends her head down, avoiding his gaze. Chanyeol can feel his own ears are so hot but he ignores the fact and just focuses on how to keep his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder doesn’t look awkward or weird.

The words of ‘ideal family’ make him very delighted.

 

They have dinner together and the twins are so talkative that they make a mess around their mouth while eating. Baekhyun laughs and goes to wipe their mouth with her napkin, before feeding Joonmyeon of his stew because the youngest seems like he can sleep anytime soon from the way his eyelids falling shut.

Chanyeol offers to take her home once their dinner is over and Baekhyun thanks him a lot. The twins sit on the backseat; heads leaned together as they fall into a quick nap. Chanyeol glances at them through the rearview mirror, smiling when Jongdae makes a weird noise in his sleep.

“Thank you for coming home with us today, Baekhyun.” He says, grinning to the silent girl seated in the passenger seat. Baekhyun smiles at him and nods. “I’m very happy today, all thanks to Jongdae and Joonmyeon. Thank you so much for letting me come with you today, I really don’t regret it.”

Chanyeol bites down on his lip, feeling how his mouth is stretched into a wide smile. Oh, shit, this feels so damn nice.

“This is where I live.” Baekhyun says after the car stops in front of an apartment building. Chanyeol looks up and nods. “Take care, Baekhyun. Have a good night.”

Baekhyun stares at him through her eyelashes, as if she is hesitating. She leans to him, holding onto his shoulder with her little hands before pressing her luscious lips on his cheek.  
“Thank you for today, Chanyeol.” She says shyly, her face is in the deep shade of red and Chanyeol can see it just fine even in the dim light inside of the car.

She waves bye at him, who is still shocked at the turnout event, before she climbs down from the car and runs into the apartment building.

Chanyeol blinks his eyes, feeling how his heart is beating so fast and how his ears are ringing.

He hears giggles though and he snaps around, finding his twins giggling softly while covering their eyes with their cute little hands. “Can we open our eyes now, daddy?” Jongdae asks.

Chanyeol groans in embarrassment and the boys giggle even louder.

In the end, he drives back home feeling so happy with the innocent kiss on his cheek. The tip of his ears is still red though. And his twins are still laughing at him.

 

***

 

Chanyeol is sure. Wait, he is still a bit hesitant though. But what is he waiting for? The end of the world? Argh, his brain is not working properly! What is he doing here, pacing in front of the mirror and making faces to no one.

Well, after that innocent kiss on his cheek a few nights ago, Chanyeol musters his braveness to, at least, talk to Baekhyun about it. They have been ignoring that incident, as everytime they meet eyes, they glance away shyly. This can’t stay any longer.

With a plan that is revised for more than ten times, Chanyeol grabs his car key and drives to the school. It’s time for him to take the twins from the school. And Chanyeol has something important to do today.

When he arrives at school, he clears his throat and checks his face on the mirror. Good, he looks good today. He just hopes he doesn’t stutter like an idiot when he finally comes to the real deal.

The bell rings after like ten minutes of waiting and Chanyeol looks up when he hears the chatters of kids walking out of the classrooms. It’s crowded with little kids and parents but soon they disperse away, leaving him waiting for his twins who haven’t come out even until now.

Jongdae’s soft cackles can be heard and Chanyeol shakes his head. His older twin is uncontrollable; he can’t do anything with him. As much as Joonmyeon is as talkative like Jongdae, he is still a bit timid than the older.

Finally, his twins come out while holding onto their favorite teacher’s hands. Baekhyun laughs softly to whatever Jongdae is telling her with his big gestures of jumping and wriggling fingers.

Those three see him and they smile at him. Chanyeol smiles back, waiting on the bench silently.

“Baekhyun,” he calls, taking her attention, “can we talk for a bit?”

She looks surprised for his request and she nods after five seconds of silence. Chanyeol puts his twins into the car, telling them to wait for him.

Baekhyun is fidgeting under his stare and Chanyeol decides to spare her from a long wait.  
“Baekhyun, I think both you and I know what I’m going to talk about.”

She glances at him, nodding shyly. Chanyeol slowly reaches for her hand, hearing her soft yelp, and caressing her little knuckles.

“I like you, Baekhyun. My kids like you too, a bit too much even from the very first day of school. Do you... Do you want to go out on a date with me?” He asks, staring into her wide eyes.

Smooth, Chanyeol. No stutter, no hesitation. Very good.

Baekhyun’s face turns red and she bends her head down. Chanyeol waits patiently and he is glad that the school ground is already empty from kids and their parents because he can’t imagine having them staring as he asks Baekhyun out for a date.

Baekhyun gives his hand a gentle squeeze, and then she swings their hands. “O-Okay.” She whispers shyly, her voice muffled from how small she opens her mouth. She has this very cute shy smile and Chanyeol feels as if he has just won a lottery.

Chanyeol chuckles lowly (even though his heart is thudding so quickly) and squeezes her hand back. “Is Saturday okay with you?”

“Hm.” Baekhyun hums softly, too shy to even lift her head. Chanyeol pats her shoulder before letting her hand go.

“Bye... Baekhyun.”

She lifts her head up, smiling shyly at him. “Bye.”

Chanyeol drives back home with his twins asking the meaning behind his secret smile.

 

***

 

Saturday comes way too fast. Chanyeol fidgets around nervously, ignoring Sehun, who come to look after the twins, and his teasing smirk. When it’s finally time for his date, Chanyeol prays to every God up there. He hugs his twins tightly, whispering ‘wish daddy luck’ before running to his car to take Baekhyun from her home.

They share shy glances every now and then, with empty talks about ‘how are you’ and ‘nice weather’ during the car ride. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, trying to stop acting so awkward, while he tries to ignore the obvious blush on Baekhyun’s white cheeks.

The date consists of them walking along the evening market street, buying small things and eating snacks. It feels like they are teenagers again and Chanyeol actually likes this very much. He carefully reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, holding it gently. Baekhyun doesn’t take her hand away and instead, she twists her hand until her palm meets his and she gives him a shy smile that is so pretty.

By the end of the market street walk, they huddle closer and they get comfortable more than they think. Baekhyun can stare up into his eyes without having to glance away shyly and Chanyeol finally can stop making fun of himself.

They have a dinner together in the restaurant Chanyeol had reserved earlier. It’s all romantic and cheesy, with roses and candles. Baekhyun smiles so brightly under the yellow dim light of the place and Chanyeol thinks he has finally understood the real meaning of beautiful.

“Baekhyun,” he reaches for her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, “it might be too fast for some people and I don’t know how you think about it, but I really hope you want to be my girlfriend…?” He asks softly.

She chews on her lip; her face is just as read as the roses he gave her earlier. There is a shy smile on her face and in the end, she nods and whispers a soft, “Yes.”

A full smile blooms on Chanyeol’s face as he finally can call Baekhyun as his girlfriend. This feels better than all the things he had experienced in his life. This is even better than being promoted.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol mutters, squeezing her hand. Baekhyun smiles shyly.

 

He takes her home and even though the car is already parked in front of her place, Baekhyun doesn’t seem to want to go yet. Chanyeol is holding onto her hand, staring straight at her with a fond smile. Baekhyun tilts her head as she chuckles.

“You are staring.” She comments shyly. Chanyeol laughs. “You are too beautiful.” He caresses her hand, before bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

Baekhyun laughs, covering her mouth with her other hand. Chanyeol is still staring, he can’t help it though, and she is too beautiful.

Holding the side of her face, Chanyeol finds himself leaning closer. He is waiting whether Baekhyun will back away from his obvious attempt to kiss her but she doesn’t and instead, she closes her eyes, waiting.

Chanyeol presses his mouth on top of hers, giving her a light kiss that makes their heart flutters in delight. When he leans away, he sees Baekhyun’s eyelids flutter open before a smile makes its way to her face. He leans again to kiss her again and he feels her smile against his lips.

 

Right when he gets back home, he is welcomed by his twins. Correction: his overly excited twins.

“Daddy! How is it?”

“Daddy, daddy!!”

“Is it good? Food nice?”

“Teacher Baek happy?”

“She is pretty, right?”

 

“You make kissy-kissy?”

Chanyeol makes a face at them, giving a glare to the uncle who is laughing his ass off on the couch. Sehun rises up from the couch, walking towards them.

“How was your date with Baekhyun?” The other asks. Chanyeol smiles shyly. “Amazing. We got together.”

Sehun doesn’t look surprise by the news. He instead grins widely. “It’s about time! Ah, my job is done here. I will go back home. Congrats, Chanyeol.” He pats his on his shoulder before waving bye to the twins.

As the door is closed behind his back, Chanyeol is swarmed by his twins again, asking the same questions. Chanyeol scoops them up. “Why are you not sleeping yet in this late?”

Jongdae chirps, “We want to sleep with daddy!” Joonmyeon nods in agreement. Chanyeol laughs.

He changes his clothes, takes a quick shower before joining his sleeping twins in his bed. Both boys snuggle close to his warmth once he makes his way under the covers. With his arms holding each twin safely, Chanyeol closes his eyes to find some sleep.

Oh, gosh. He can’t sleep. His eyes are still opened wide, not even an ounce of drowsiness.

He is happy. Way too happy. He is too excited that he can’t find it in himself to sleep like his two boys. He is still in the state of euphoria, unable to believe that he got together with Baekhyun. Is this like a dream come true?

“Mm,” Jongdae hums in his sleep, startling the father. Chanyeol looks down at the older twin nestled on his chest. Jongdae smacks his lips a few times in his sleep, before muttering, “…teacher Baek… mommy… hehe… want…”

Chanyeol blinks in surprise, clearly doesn’t see it coming. Does that mean his twins want Baekhyun as a mother for them? Seriously?

He can’t help the smile from growing on his face.

“Me, too, Jongdae.” He mumbles, before closing his eyes to find some sleep; his arms pulling his twins closer.

 

***

 

Spring has come and they have a family picnic date at the park. The twins keep running around, trying to catch each other with their happy giggles heard all over the place. Chanyeol stays on the mat, watching his kids laughing and playing, while Baekhyun pours him a glass of orange juice. He thanks her with a smile.

Things have been going all too well. It’s been a month of romance for Chanyeol and he feels like living in the heaven with the amount of having Baekhyun by his side. They go well together, their relationship strong and understanding.

“Hey,” he calls as he leans back against the tree behind him. Baekhyun scoots closer, humming, cuddling closer into his shoulder. Chanyeol side hugs her to whisper, “Have I told you about how beautiful you are today?”

Baekhyun chuckles, the blush covering her face. She pinches his waist. “Stop teasing me, you are so mean.”

“I’m not teasing you!” Chanyeol snorts, ruffling her hair. Baekhyun huffs, but she leans her head onto his shoulder to avoid his teasing gaze. Chanyeol stares at her lovingly.

“Hey, Baekhyun?” He calls again, patting her waist to have her attention again. She hums softly, her eyes still locked onto the kids playing with the swings.

“Do you know what the twins said to me a while ago?”

“What is it?”

“They wanted you as their mommy.” He says softly. Baekhyun stills in his arms, silent and not saying anything. Chanyeol tries bending his head down to look at her face and his guess is right; she is blushing red.

Chanyeol chuckles and squeezes her waist. He presses his mouth on her ear, whispering, “When will we get married?”

Baekhyun says anything for quite a while, but then she wraps her arms around Chanyeol’s torso to snuggle deeper; maybe to hide her red face.

“W-When… when the right time comes.” She mutters softly, muffled into his shoulder.

Chanyeol laughs at her answer. She is so cute. He tips her head up with his fingers, leaning down to press the softest kiss on her mouth. “Okay then. When the right time comes, we will get married.”

Baekhyun squeezes her arms around his waist, before burying her smile back into his neck. Chanyeol smiles happily. So much for being in love.


	2. Curiosity Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more curiosity. Baekhyun is fully his anyway.

When the twins are big enough to understand the whole thing, Chanyeol has finally asked Baekhyun’s hand in marriage. With Jongdae playing as the secret agent to inform him what Baekhyun is doing and with Joonmyeon playing as the cute little decoy, Chanyeol works his plan.

Both his twins are ten when Chanyeol finally gets down on one knee to propose to her. Baekhyun should have been anticipating this, judging by how often Chanyeol is playing with her fingers, but she is sobbing cutely in the middle of the living room when the ring is presented to her.

Joonmyeon panics and he runs to hug her on her waist, thinking that she doesn’t want it. Jongdae gulps silently, although he doesn’t show it, he is panicking as well. Chanyeol knows what she is going to answer with, but he can’t help himself from mimicking the panic of his children.

Baekhyun bends down on her knees, her pretty flare skirt touching the carpet, and her arms hug them three tightly.

“Yes, of course.” She has whispered to them, sobbing afterwards. Their night has never been better than that one.

 

 

 

 

 

The wedding is held in spring, where they plan it to be the cutest wedding ever. They have the garden themed wedding, with simplicity and only family and friends are invited.

Chanyeol is a nervous wreck even though this is basically his second wedding, but you can’t blame him. He is going to get married to the love of his life and he swears to every God up there that he won’t ever let Baekhyun go. He will treasure her a lot, more than his own life.

When they stand in front of the priest, staring at one another with a shy smile hanging on their face, it looks so beautiful. The twins are seated in the front row, watching in awe.

When the priest finally announces them as husband and wife, Chanyeol steps closer and whispers a low but firm, “I love you,” to her. Baekhyun smiles and mouths, “Love you too,” before her lips are then taken in a soft kiss that promises them a bright and happy future.

When Baekhyun throws the bouquet of flower, it lands in the hands of her good friend, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol whistles and makes a gun gesture towards where Sehun is silently standing with his eyes wide open. Better wait for an invitation soon.

 

 

 

 

 

The twins won’t let them go for the honeymoon. It takes them quite a long time to persuade them, because Joonmyeon keeps crying loudly. Chanyeol sends his mother a helpless gaze and the old woman scoops the child to tell him that the parents will be back soon.

Yeah, Baekhyun is one of the parents now.

After their goodbye is finally bid and they are almost late for their flight, they are laughing into the seat in the plane and off they are to their honeymoon in Jeju.

It’s nice. Chanyeol doesn’t remember having this amazing honeymoon on his first marriage at all. It’s like he forgets every single thing from his past that doesn’t relate to Baekhyun at all. It’s like his whole head is filled with Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

They spend the first day of their four days honeymoon with sleeping in the bed without doing anything. The preparation for their wedding is too harsh, they barely sleep from the busy time and from their own nervousness.

It might be just sleep, but for Chanyeol, waking up to Baekhyun gazing down to him with the pretty smile on her lips, and then her leaning down to peck his mouth while holding onto her jaw with her pretty hand wearing the wedding band; that one is happiness. Chanyeol tackles her into a hug and then tickles her until Baekhyun is begging to him to stop in between her laughter.

They walk around the Jeju Island to have fun, because it’s rare for them to have their quality time without their twins bugging them. They try delicious food and they buy unique souvenirs for their family and friends. They even try fishing but end up failing, but that’s okay because the wide laugh gracing Baekhyun’s whole face is worth it.

At night, they kiss shyly and they go straight to the plan of ‘making pretty babies’, just like what Sehun said a week ago. It’s awkward and all, because Chanyeol loses his cool when Baekhyun first lets out the softest moan. And it’s not helping at all that he is trying his best to not hurt her at all, seeing that it’s her first time ever of being intimate.

It’s hard not to lose control over himself, because Baekhyun is staring up at him with her pretty eyes glistening in tears and her face flushed in pink. Chanyeol dips down to kiss her again and again.

With Baekhyun clinging onto his arms with her pretty fingers, her head thrown back, and her milky skin wide open for Chanyeol to feast on, they sure do rock the bed till the sunrise.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes him up with kisses all over his face when the noon comes, telling him that she is hungry because they sleep in late after dong such heavy exercises the previous night. Chanyeol lifts her up to the bathroom to let her wash up and then he goes to order for the room service to make sure that his wife will no longer be hungry.

When Chanyeol’s done with bathing, Baekhyun is waiting for him to eat. Chanyeol slips to the seat beside her and kisses her cheek, before they eat together to fill their empty stomach. Baekhyun is not a picky eater and she doesn’t eat that much, but Chanyeol feels slightly proud of himself because seeing from how Baekhyun looks so hungry, it means that he does a good job last night.

They spend the third day playing in the beach, laughing like teenagers, and playing with the waves. Call Chanyeol a possessive jerk, but no one is allowed to see Baekhyun’s pretty smile at all. It’s only reserved for him and him only. Oh well, maybe for their twins too.

At night, they spend the silent moment to talk about their life once they get back tomorrow. They will be a full time family from now on and Baekhyun will be the mother and also teacher for the kids. It’s overwhelming but at the same time, it’s exciting. Seeing Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle as she talks about the kids and her job makes Chanyeol unable to hold himself back from kissing her mouth and stealing her breath away.

Baekhyun stops talking altogether, staring at him for a second, before her eyes crinkle cutely. She reaches for his neck, curling her arms around it to pull him for another kiss. Chanyeol feels her nipping onto his lip teasingly and then he brings his hands up to clutch onto her backside, pulling a shaky breath from her.

Their last night for their honeymoon is spent with ‘making pretty babies’ again because as much as they have the twins already, they would be happy to get another one of their own. Baekhyun doesn’t reject him at all, as she lies there pliant and lets him does whatever he wishes. Chanyeol doesn’t know how Baekhyun does that, but she makes him feels like being a teenager again, being so hormonal and unable to stop.

When they get to the plan back home, Baekhyun spends the whole flight sleeping into his chest. Chanyeol is sorry because he couldn’t hold himself last night but what do you expect when Baekhyun was offering herself to him like that? Nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

One month after their wedding, Baekhyun shows the signs. It’s not much, but she gains weight and she is sleepy a lot. It’s her first time being a mother so they think that she must be exhausted, but then her mother tells them that they might be expecting.

The doctor confirms that to be true and later at night, Chanyeol has the twins seated in front of him on the bed. He tells them that their Mommy is expecting and that they are going to be big brothers. They have to protect Mommy as hard as they can, never let Mommy tired, and never run around the house or that will hurt Mommy and little baby.

The twins nod eagerly, firm and stern. They hug Baekhyun tightly while saying incoherent things to her still flat belly until they fall asleep there. Chanyeol laughs silently when Baekhyun sends him a betrayed look because now she can’t move without waking them up.

 

 

 

 

 

Pregnancy goes very well. Baekhyun has a very healthy pregnancy and she is never deprived from anything she wants. Chanyeol becomes more and more careful of whatever she is doing; the same goes to the twins who are following her wherever she is going.

Seeing Baekhyun walking around the house while wearing that maternity dress is so cute. Chanyeol sighs fondly while sitting on the couch, seeing her telling the twins to put their toys back to the place. She is the perfect mother, the twins listen to her more than they listen to him.

They keep the gender of the baby as a secret. They want to have it as a surprise instead of knowing it earlier. The twins don’t mind at all, even being more excited than them.

At night, Chanyeol spends the whole twenty minutes talking to her bulging stomach, making weir childish voice in hope that the baby would be able to hear him. Baekhyun laughs softly while caressing his locks. She will be due anytime, no one knows. Everyone is ready to welcome the little addition to the world. Boy or girl, they are going to love them unconditionally.

 

 

 

 

 

“C-Chanyeol, I think… I-I think i-it’s time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm.....? Who's ready for more Mommy Baek (when only I have the time hehe)? What do you think the baby gender will be? (●♡∀♡)
> 
> And also........... who wants the smut part? Hehehe (๑♡⌓♡๑)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it, and happy new year, everyone! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
